Pra Ser Sincero
by Camila Lopes Fernandes
Summary: Eles brigaram outra vez,mais será que essa vez vai ter volta. Sirius/Marlene


Pra ser sincero  
Não espero de você  
Mais do que educação  
Beijo sem paixão  
Crime sem castigo  
Aperto de mãos  
Apenas bons amigos...

- Sinto muito Si,nós não podemos passar disso.

- Porque Lene,nós podemos tentar outra vez

- Não me peça isso Sirius,por favor não me peça para tentarmos de novo,nós podemos ser só amigos.

- Eu não quero ser só seu amigo.

Pra ser sincero  
Não espero que você  
Minta!  
Não se sinta capaz  
De enganar  
Quem não engana  
A si mesmo...

- Você mintiu pra mim Sirius,quando disse que me amava.Mas você não me ama,nunca me amou.

- Claro que eu te amo Lene,só vc não percebe.

-Eu vejo tanto que você me ama,se agarrando com outras por ai,não adianta Sirius vc não é só de uma,você nunca vai conseguir amar alguém de verdade - Lene falou com certa magoa na voz e depois saiu.

- Só você não percebe que eu te amo Lene,só você – Sirius murmurou já sozinho.

Nós dois temos  
Os mesmos defeitos  
Sabemos tudo  
A nosso respeito  
Somos suspeitos  
De um crime perfeito  
Mas crimes perfeitos  
Não deixam suspeitos...

- Lene,o que aconteceu ?Pensei que tinhamos marcado de ir fazer umas compras.

- Lily me desculpe,tive uma discussão com Sirius – disse com certa magoa na voz.

- De novo ?? ah mais dias ou menos dias vocês fazem as pazes,como sempre – disse Lily tentando animar a amiga.

- Não Lily,dessa vez foi diferente,não vai ter mais volta...não adianta nos dois temos o mesmo defeito.. e sempre erramos na mesma coisa,toda vez que tentamos reatar.. mais quem sai sempre ferida sou eu,e eu não quero mais isso –disse Lene já chorando

Pra ser sincero  
Não espero de você  
Mais do que educação  
Beijo sem paixão  
Crime sem castigo  
Aperto de mãos  
Apenas bons amigos...

- Ela quer ser minha amiga Prongs,só minha amiga.

- Eu te avisei Padfoot,você não me ouviu,eu disse pra você não ir encontrar com a Nicolle.

- Mais eu ia adivinhar que ela ia fazer uma armadilha,que ela também tinha chamado a Marlene lá – disse Sirius batendo a mão com força na mesa.

Pra ser sincero  
Não espero que você  
Me perdoe  
Por ter perdido a calma  
Por ter vendido a alma  
Ao diabo...

- Calma Pads vocês vão voltar ...

- Não Prongs,dessa vez não vai ter volta. – Disse Sirius com uma ponta de raiva na voz.

- Quer saber quero que se dane também,quero que ela morra – Disse Sirius tacando um copo na parede.

Um dia desse  
Num desses  
Encontros casuais  
Talvez a gente  
Se encontre  
Talvez a gente  
Encontre explicação...

-Sirius,ainda bem que te encontrei.

- Que foi Frank?? Parece até que viu um fantasma– falou Sirius rindo

- Não pior os comensais atacaram a casa dos Mckinnon – Disse Frank com uma voz de pesar

- Meu Mérlim,ainda bem que a Marlene tava na casa da Lils – Falou Sirius mais tranquilo

- Pior a Lily tava na casa dos Mckinnon – Disse Frank apavorado

-Mérlim,e onde a Lily tá,cadê o James ele ja sabe – Perguntou Sirius apavorado

- Lily ta no St Mungus e o James já ta lá à séculos,mas naõ aconteceu nada com ela.

- Que bom então ne ?!Ou tem outra coisa que ta te pertubando,porque você tá com uma cara.

- Sirius a noticia que eu tenho pra te dar,não é muito boa – disse Frank mais pertubado

-Fala logo então cara,você ta me apavorando.

- É a Marlene,Sirius ela não tá muito bem e p... –Frank nem terminou de falar Sirius já saiu correndo

Nós dois temos  
Os mesmos defeitos  
Sabemos tudo  
A nosso respeito  
Somos suspeitos  
De um crime perfeito  
Mas crimes perfeitos  
Não deixam suspeitos...

- MARLENE,MARLENE – gritou Sirius

- Senhor faça silêncio – disse uma enfermeira

- Moça por favor me diz onde é o quarto 628 – pediu Sirius quase implorando

- No corredor à esquerda – disse a enfermeira

Nisso o Sirius saiu correndo e deparou com um James todo abaforado.Mas nem sequer falou com ele.E James entendeu muito bem o porque.

Quando encontrou o quarto entrou sem nem perguntar se tinha alguem la dentro.

- Lene,oh meu mérlim – Falou Sirius chorando

- Si,por favor me perdoe,olha eu sinto muito com o que aconteceu .. eu não devia te brigado com você aquele dia – disse Lene também chorando

- Lene,você que tem que me perdoa ... – Mas Lene cortou Sirius – Sirius eu tenho pouco tempo de vida então eu tenho que te contar,eu tava grávida,tinha feito um exame hoje de manhã e pretendia te contar a noite mas ...– Lene começou a chorar e seus batimentos cardiacos foram diminuando

- Me perdoe Sirius, eu te amo – e os batimentos cardiacos param

- Lene.LENE ...LENEEEEEEEE eu tb te amo e sempre vou te amar,sempre.

FIM.


End file.
